ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alden Blackwood
Alden Blackwood ist der Vater von Arran Blackwood und dessen Bruder John. Seine Erscheinung in Ummei - under the moon of blood war bisher auf ein Kostüm beschränkt, das seinem Aussehen nachempfunden war. Erscheinung Alden ist ein schlanker, wenn auch nicht allzu großer Mann mit markantem Kinn, welches in der Mitte eine Vertiefung trägt. Sein blondes Haar wird an den Schläfen bereits grau, und unter dunklen Brauen stechen blaue Augen hervor. Auffällig ist seine vorstehende Nase, die er keinem seiner Kinder weiter vererbt hat. Diese verleiht ihm, zusammen mit seinen übrigen Gesichtszügen, ein groberes Äußeres, als seine Persönlichkeit verträgt. Um auf seine Umgebung ansprechend zu wirken, kleidet er sich in teure Maßanzüge, wobei er im eigenen Anwesen auch auf einen Hausmantel mit Familienwappen zurück greift. Selten ist er ohne das Rauschmittel seiner Wahl in einer langen Pfeife oder Zigarette zu sehen. Persönlichkeit Trotz allen Anzeichen des Alters und den persönlichen Tragödien, die er erlebt hat, versprüht er zumindest nüchtern noch den Charme eines jungen Mannes. Er erweist sich im sozialen Umfeld als geschickter Plauderer und vorsichtiger Planer, und täuscht mit Nettigkeiten über die Abgründe seines Charakters hinweg. Der Dämon Alkohol trieb ihn nach dem Fall seines ältesten Sohnes zu immer dunkleren Taten, und machte den einst sanftmütigen Romantiker gewalttätig. Von seinem schweren Gewissen geplagt gibt er sich im privaten Umfeld bitter, wo er seiner einzigen Stütze, seiner Frau Jane Blackwood, sein Leid klagen kann. Besonders sein Versagen bei der Erziehung seiner Kinder plagt ihn schwer, und die Beziehung zu seinem jüngeren Sohn Arran ist durch seine Ausschreitungen gegen ihn schwer gestört. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Der jüngere Spross der Familie Blackwood wuchs, gemeinsam mit seinem älteren Bruder Torwal und seiner Schwester Diane, im Anwesen der Blackwoods in Yorkshire auf. Als er gerade einmal zehn Jahre alt war, verlor er die Vertrauensperson des Bruders, als dieser in die Vereinigten Staaten auswanderte. Die Einsamkeit, welche er die nächsten drei Jahre lang empfinden würde, sollte er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen und zu fürchten lernen. Das Landgut war außerhalb größerer Ortschaften gelegen, und somit faktisch von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Abgesehen von den Dienern und seiner Mutter fand er kaum Gesellschaft in der Kindheit, besonders keine im gleichen Alter. Die Beziehung zu seiner Schwester war mehr von einer einseitigen Obsession geprägt als von gegenseitigem Verständnis. Auch die Abwesenheit des Vaters zu ständigen "Jagdausflügen" war seiner Entwicklung nicht dienlich. Mit dreizehn Jahren verließ er Yorkshire, da er von den Eltern auf das renommierte Eton College im Süden Englands geschickt wurde. Erst dort sollte der frühere Einzelgänger unter Gleichgesinnten aufgehen, und es gelang ihm, zum ersten Mal seit langem, Freunde zu finden, die ihn zu verstehen schienen. Zwischen den Schuljahren verbrachte er die Ferien bei dem ein oder anderen Mitschüler, oder ließ sich von diesen Besuchen, um der verhassten Isolation ein Ende zu setzen. Etwa zur selben Zeit fasste der Rest der Familie den Beschluss, etwa die Hälfte des Jahres im Londoner Stadthaus der Blackwoods zu verbringen, was den weiteren Erschluss einer Welt für den jungen Alden bedeutete. Während seiner Ferien in London lernte Alden Mary-Lys Sinclair kennen, die gegenwärtig die St. Mary's School in Ascot besuchte. Obgleich sie in den katholischen Tugenden erzogen wurde, verfiel sie schnell dem nun sechzehnjährigen Blackwood - letzterer hatte in den drei Jahren seiner höheren Bildung einiges an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen. Auch Ms. Sinclairs Schulfreundin, Jane Ripley, schloss sich bald der Londoner Gruppe um Blackwood an. Gemeinsam mit dessen gleichaltrigen Etoniern, James Trepton, Caleb Fford und Irad Shahzad, stürzten sie sich bald in die Wunder der schier endlosen Stadt London. Sie hatten - bis auf Jane - eines gemeinsam: Durch den Wohlstand der Eltern waren sie wohlbehütet und fernab von großen Städten aufgewachsen. Unter der Führung der Ur-Londonerin Ripley erkundeten sie Sehenswürdigkeiten und verborgene Winkel der Großstadt. Es sollte jedoch bei einem dieser Abende das Schicksal andere Pläne für die Jugendlichen haben. Erste Begegnung mit 'Nimrod' Harcott Als Alden in Begleitung seiner Freundinnen ein Antiquitätengeschäft in einem abgelegeneren Stadtviertel aufsuchte, um für Mary Schmuck zu erstehen, stieß er auf einen jungen Mann, der sich bald als Nimrod Harcott vorstellte. Details im Rahmen der DS, sobald Teil 2 fertig ist. Familienleben Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen, und durch diese in seiner Beziehung gestärkt, heiratete Alden seine Jugendfreundin Jane Ripley. Etwa neun Jahre nach der Hochzeit, 1977, kam ihr erster gemeinsamer Sohn, John Blackwood, zur Welt. Obwohl Alden selbst nur der Zweitgeborene war, erbte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch den Tod seines Vaters während eines "Jagdunfalls" das Stadthaus in London sowie den Landsitz in Yorkshire. Zur Versorgung seiner wachsenden Familie kam ihm das gelegen. Auch durch seine eigenen Erfahrungen fällte er schnell das Urteil, dass London für den jungen John ein besserer Ort wäre, um aufzuwachsen. Weitere sieben Jahre später sollte sich diese Wahl als vorteilhaft erweisen. Mit Geburt ihres zweiten Sohnes, Arran Blackwood, war für das Ehepaar das Glück gewiss. Alden und Jane gingen weiter ihren Verpflichtungen als Vampirjäger nach, doch seit seiner Jugend hatte sich die Lage in England zu Besseren gewandelt. Das Problem Vampirismus war eingedämmt, die Beziehungen auf beiden Konfliktseiten waren freundlicher geworden. Die Arbeit des Jägers bestand, durch den Einfluss der Gesellschaft BUHA nun hauptsächlich aus Verwaltungsarbeit. Dies ermöglichte Alden und seiner Frau eine gesunde Zeitplanung zwischen Familie und Beruf. Bis in die frühen neunziger Jahre war vor allem die Familie Harcott - Dorian, dessen Frau Mary-Lys und die gemeinsamen Kinder - ein gern gesehener Gast im Haus der Blackwoods. John wurde, wie sein Vater, in Eton unterrichtet, während Arran von einem Privatlehrer alles erlernte, was er für sein späteres Leben brauchen würde. Jedem Lichtblick in Aldens Leben folgte jedoch, wie immer, ein Schicksalsschlag. Umbruch Mit der Trennung von Dorian und Mary-Lys Harcott und dem Umzug der letzteren in den heimatlichen Norden Schottlands wandte sich Aldens Stimmung ins Negative. Wie schon in den geplagten Jahren seiner Jugend und den damit verbundenen Enttäuschungen war er dem Nervenzusammenbruch gefährlich nahe, und näher noch dem Whiskey. 1992 vernahm er die Nachricht von Mary-Lys Verschwinden, das bald als Todesfall publik wurde. Verliefen die nächsten sieben Jahre auch verhältnismäßig ruhig, so verschlechterte sich doch bald die Beziehung von Alden zu seinem Erstgeborenen. John verfolgte den Traum, ein Schauspieler zu werden - eine Entscheidung, die in keiner Weise mit dem Plan seines Vaters übereinstimmte. Schließlich blieb dem Vater jedoch keine andere Wahl, als auch auf Anraten Janes dem Sohn die ferne Ausbildung zu gestatten. John zog so 1994 in London aus, und wurde im fernen Edinburgh unterrichtet. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Besuchen beiderseits blieb der Kontakt spärlich. 1999 schließlich plante die Familie, einige Zeit in Yorkshire zu verbringen, wo der aus Amerika zurückgekehrte Torwal ebenso wie John untergekommen waren. Verbunden mit dieser Reise war auch ein Besuch an Johns Schauspielschule, sowie der schottischen Heimat der verbliebenen Harcotts, der jedoch jäh durch ein übles Gerücht unterbrochen wurde: Einer Mordanklage gegen John Blackwood. Verbrechen in der Familie Was als Verdacht der Behörden begann, erhärtete sich bald durch Beweise. Laut den Aussagen der Polizei sei es John gewesen, der in den vergangenen Monaten mindestens zwölf Menschen getötet haben soll. Ein Zeuge habe ihn am Tatort gesehen, lautete die offizielle Version, Motiv und Indizien stimmten ebenso überein. Auch wenn der Sohn bis zu letzt die Vorwürfe dementierte, sah die Zukunft grimmig aus. Alden riet ihm, in Übereinkunft mit dem Anwalt, auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit zu plädieren. Damit traten gleichzeitig mehrere Ängste von Alden ein - der, wie er es sah, endgültige Verlust des geliebten Kindes und die Bestätigung eines Verdachtes, den er schon länger hegte: Seine Familie war verflucht. Die Gerüchte vom schwarzen Erbe der Blackwoods begannen schon im neunzehnten Jahrhundert, als ein früher Vorfahre wegen ähnlich blasphemischer Taten hingerichtet wurde. Seitdem hielt sich die Legende, dass Wahnsinn und Gewalt den Blackwoods auf dem Fuß folgen würde. Auch Aldens eigene Erlebnisse mit Grausamkeit und Geistesstörung schienen nun immer mehr präsent. War er schon vorher düster verstimmt gewesen, stürzte er jetzt in die endgültige Depression. Er schottete sich, wieder ganz der Junge, von der Außenwelt ab, und versank in einem Loch aus Vorwürfen und Alkohol. Der eigentlich unschuldige Arran (zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt) bekam die ganze zerstörerische Macht des Vaters ein ums andere Mal zu spüren. Der schöne Traum vom sorgenfreien Leben war schon längst vorbei, der Albtraum der nächsten zehn Jahre hatte erst begonnen. Freispruch und Befreiung Während Alden einsam weiter an Bestrafung und die Schuld des Sohnes glaubte, war seine Frau Jane weniger überzeugt. Bis ins Jahr 2009 setzte sie alles daran, zu beweisen, dass John unmöglich diese Verbrechen begangen haben könnte. Im April schließlich hatte sie Erfolg, und erwirkte die vollständige Rehabilitation und Freilassung des Unschuldigen. Mit dem Freispruch Johns war es nun Alden, der Hilfe brauchte. Seine Verfehlungen im Umgang mit den Kindern und seine Abhängigkeit waren längst genug, um ihm einen Platz in einer fernen Entzugsklinik zu gewähren. Unter psychiatrischer Betreuung durch den kompetenten Dr. Rainier sollte er den Wiedereinstieg in die Gesellschaft erlernen. Der Erfolg der Behandlung steht noch aus. Im Juni tauchte zumindest Aldens Gesicht auf, auch wenn er davon wenig ahnte. John Blackwood hatte sich mit Clyde Harcott zusammengetan, um den Wahnsinn seines Bruders zu beenden. Arran war, durch die langen Jahre der Darbe, gewalttätig geworden, und hatte seine angeblich versprochene Braut, Shay van Helsing, entführt. Gemeinsam ersonnen die jungen Männer den Plan, dass nur die Autorität des Vaters Arran auf den rechten Weg zurück weisen könnte, und so inszenierten sie ein Geisterspiel. Der wahre Alden war unabkömmlich, und Arran hatte sein Schicksal ohnehin aus den Augen verloren. Für ihn war der Vater gestorben, sobald Dorian Harcott ihn aus dem unheilsamen Haushalt entfernt hatte. John nutzte dieses Unwissen aus, um den Vater - in Wahrheit Clyde in einem gekonnten Kostüm - herauf zu beschwören, was Arran bald bewusstlos vor Schreck werden ließ. Von all diesen Ereignissen sollte Alden nichts erfahren, auch wenn die Verlegung des Sohnes an einen Ort geplant war, der ihm räumlich nahe war. Nun waren beide, in getrennten Gebäuden, Insassen der Inglesey-Heilanstalt. Trivia *Schon lange bevor die Besetzung statt fand, wurde Alden dem Schauspieler Aaron Eckhart nachempfunden (bekannt durch seine Rolle als Two-Face) *Das Überleben von Alden bis ins Jahr 2009 ist nicht eindeutig belegt. *Der Name "Alden" leitet sich von Alnus, der Erle. Der Mann selbst ist benannt nach dem ''Alden Valley ''in England - es lässt sich kurioserweise in Lancashire finden, nicht, wie die Familie selbst, in Yorkshire. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert